


My Boys

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mechanic Mika, Single Father Mika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Michael bumps into kid!Sebastian and then his father.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	My Boys

_{Michael’s POV} – Belgium 1998_

It was a very normal day in the paddock at Spa.

I was truly looking forward to this particular weekend, as it held some of my best memories to this day. And if I did well this race I could expand my lead over my closest rival, who is my own brother.

Both Ralf and I were having a good season, even if we did butt heads sometimes if we believed the other was driving dangerously. We were still getting along though, and I was very happy that this fighting for the championship wasn’t damaging our relationship.

I turned around to walk back to my trailer, but there was a small child in my way who was looking at me with his big blue eyes and clutching onto a teddy bear plushie. I smiled at the child. “Are you lost, little one?” of course, I was unaware which language the child spoke. Maybe if he talked, I could find someone who did speak his maternal language.

Then, the boy started to talk in rapid German.

“You’re Michael Schumacher! You’re my hero! I want to be just like you when I grow up!”

I couldn’t help but find him adorable.

The boy was young, maybe about 4 or 5 years old.

I have always loved children, and I would’ve liked to have kids to call mine one day, but my first marriage had ended in disaster because my wife… ex-wife now, had cheated on me during the very first year of our marriage. I just knew then that I had to kick her out, that I had made a mistake by marrying her.

Everyone around me was having children while I was still recovering from my divorce and obvious trust issues. Being able to trust someone enough to commit myself again… it took a while.

“Sebastian!” a worried male voice was calling, which caught my attention.

Then, a wide-eyed platinum blonde dressed up in McLaren gear frantically rounded the corner, seemingly relieved at seeing the little boy. “Sebastian! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” the man was quick to go down on his knees and hug the boy tight.

He must be the boy’s father then.

“Please Sebby, don’t scare me like that.” and the man pulled back a little.

I smiled at the man. “You must be his father then?”

The platinum blonde looked up at me. “Yeah, I’m his dad.” he picked up the boy, Sebastian as he stood up.

Seb laid his head on his father’s chest, still clutching his plushie.

“He’s a very cute boy.” I stated before looking at the man from head to toe.

The man obviously worked for McLaren, since he was wearing the mechanics fireproofs that were required if you were on the pit crew. His eyes were ice blue, his nose was pretty cute, and he looked like a very strong man, even if he did look young.

“How old are you? You look a bit young to be a father.”

The man in front of me laughed. “I’m actually turning twenty-nine after the race at the Nürburgring. I appreciate the compliment though, even if Sebby and Kimi aren’t my own children.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Stepchildren then?”

“Sorta.” the mechanic scratched his head. “I did date their mom, but she randomly left them behind with me when she moved on to a new partner.”

I was horrified.

What type of mother would leave their children in the care of their ex?

“Don’t ask me why. I haven’t gotten an answer for three years.” the platinum blonde shrugged. “Anyways, I should get back. David and Ralf are probably getting crazy from Kimi, he’s having a mood.”

“Shall I walk with you? My Ferrari trailer isn’t very far up the road from the McLaren hospitality. And I want to see how my little brother’s doing.”

“Sure.” and I followed the man.

“You work for McLaren then?”

My question was replied with a nod. “I actually work on your brother’s rear suspension. And I’m also in charge of the refueling team.”

“It’s nice to meet one of the men that my brother works with.” I said, intrigued. “How did you end up working for McLaren? You don’t sound British.”

“It’s a _long_ story.” my conversation partner told as we walked towards the hospitalities. “I actually dreamed once upon a time to be like Keke Rosberg, get a drive in Formula One and hopefully become a World Champion one day. But when the children came into my life and I became a single father… I had to get a stable job to support them and their future dreams. I had been on Dennis’s radar as a driver, and then he decided to sponsor me through university with the promise of a job when I got my degree. I’m so happy that he did that for me, I can’t quite thank him enough.”

“I can only imagine.” I couldn’t. I would never be able to feel the same life struggles as he did. Now I was in Formula One, a double champion too, and driving for Ferrari. If it were to come out that I have a child somewhere and the mother dumped it on me, I could just stay in F1 and keep on living my dream. Perhaps if it had occurred before my F3 days, at 16 or 17 perhaps, maybe then I would’ve had to let it go. But it was all a what-if scenario.

“I’m Mika, by the way.”

I smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Mika.”

DC then came out of the McLaren hospitality towards us. “We gave Kimi ice cream to shut him up.”

“Can I get an ice cream too?” Seb then asked, looking at his father with his big baby blue eyes.

Mika sighed. “After dinner, is that okay sweetie?”

Coulthard looked at me. “I didn’t know you knew Mika.”

“We just met.” I told. “That little cutie bunny apparently really likes me.”

“He loves horses.” the mechanic told. “That also helps. And red’s been his favorite color since forever.”

I once more looked at the child before removing my Ferrari cap. “Here, he can have this.”

“You sure?”

I nodded at my new friend. “I’ve got tons of these. I’ll gladly give one away to make a child happy for some time to come.” and I softly put the cap on Seb’s blonde head.

And indeed, the young child was extremely happy when I put the cap on his head.

He probably felt like some god had bestowed him with a precious gift.

I loved to make children smile.

Mika smiled at me. “He’s probably never going to forget this moment.”

Another boy walked outside licking an ice cream cone.

I suspected that that was Kimi.

Kimi was older than his little brother, and it was clear to see. I estimated him to be around the age of 10.

Then, my new friend started talking in a language I could barely identify. I raised an eyebrow.

My McLaren colleague must’ve seen it, as he let out a burly laugh. “Kimi only speaks English if he has to. At all other times, he’ll reply to your questions in Finnish.”

Ah. So, Mika and his children were Finns. “How come Sebastian speaks German?”

“He picked it up.” David replied. “He’s been picking up a lot of languages while walking around the McLaren hospitality so often.”

“Ah.” I looked back at Mika interacting with his two sons.

He was very good with them. Then again, he’s raised them for 3 years now.

Seeing this scene before me, I felt my own wish for children creep up again. Sometimes, I wish my life had played out differently.

* * *

_{Mika’s POV} – Belgium 1998_

Meeting Michael was… surprisingly pleasant. He wasn’t anything like I thought he was.

It wasn’t like Ralf had told us horrible stories about his brother, but I had expected the Ferrari driver to be much more arrogant than from what I’ve seen so far. I guess I thought that because of his double world champion status. I know, it’s a stereotype, but it is what you hear sometimes: men whose names become famous and then they turn into bloody assholes that are way too full of themselves.

However, it seemed that this champion was somewhat more down-to-Earth.

I liked that.

This Friday evening, I had a normal dinner with my sons.

Of course, Sebby was rambling on about the older Schumacher brother, much to Kimi’s annoyance.

I was happy for my youngest son, since he’d been wanting to meet Michael Schumacher since he witnessed his first Grand Prix last year at Imola.

Yes, I take my sons everywhere I go. I home school them for quite some time in the year. But when we’re home in Helsinki, they both go to school. After all, they do need some form of social interaction. I love to have my boys with me.

“Papa, can I go play in my room?” Kimi asked.

“When we’ve finished, you can.” I replied. “Eat your spinach, Kimi.”

My oldest grumbled but ate the greens on his plate anyway.

I wanted them both to grow up healthy and strong, that’s why I really wanted them to eat their greens.

After dinner, I let Kimi go to his room and gave Seb his ice cream, warning him not to drip all over the place while I cleaned the dishes.

Perhaps I should let mister Schumacher around my children a bit more, seeing as he was comfortable with them.

* * *

_{Eddie’s POV} – Italy 1998_

Today I brought along my young daughter for the first time.

I’d been apprehensive about it, but I’d seen many of my colleagues do it before.

I hadn’t quite expected my teammate to take an immediate liking to Zoey, as well as the other way around.

It was definitely a pleasant surprise. “You like her.”

“I like children in general, Eddie.” Michael said, his eyes shining as he was looking at my daughter.

I let my head hang.

Everyone in the paddock knew of Corinna’s betrayal, it had been in the papers and all over the internet for weeks, if not months. It had definitely cut deep into Michael’s heart.

The double champion never let it show, but everyone who knew him knew of the wound the betrayal had left, as he’d been forced to give up on his dream of becoming a father before the age of 30. And there wouldn’t be children any time soon.

“I could definitely take Zoey with me more often, seeing that it cheers you up.”

“You don’t have to, Eddie.” my teammate told. “Mika’s got his kids with him most of the time. I think I might be a little attached to the youngest.”

I laughed at that.

Yeah, Michael definitely liked hanging around with Mika and his children. Sometimes, when they ate dinner together at the hotel, the German wouldn’t shut up about Seb and Kimi.

Michael was definitely functioning as some sort of paddock-dad for those two little Finns.

* * *

_{Ralf’s POV} – Japan 1998_

It was almost certain that my brother would become a 3-time World Champion after this weekend in Suzuka, even if he was only 4 points ahead of me.

If things went like they did most of the race weekends, Michael would definitely be close behind me if he wasn’t involved in a first lap crash.

It would be slightly ironic if both of us got taken out by someone else. At least we’d both be angry at the same person but laugh over it together after the press moments.

The second my tire blew on lap 28, I just knew it was over.

Perhaps I’d have more luck next year.

I got to the garage when the last 10 laps were happening, and one of the mechanics had a little spasming foot. I laughed internally, as there was only one of my mechanics with two kids dressed in Ferrari merch who would be nervous for my brother.

“My older bro’s still in the lead?” I asked.

“Still holding on, yes.” his voice was tense, strained.

I sat down next to him. “That’s my brother.” and I too looked up at the tv screen.

Though Michael hadn’t confessed it to me, I knew he had a little thing for mister Mika Häkkinen.

I’ve known since my 16th that my brother was bisexual, when I caught him kissing one of his F3 engineers.

I think it’s the way he’s been staring at Häkkinen, he’s never stared like that at anyone before… not even his ex, Corinna. Man, that was just a bloody fiasco.

I guess no one really saw it coming. Yes, my brother’s ex was close to some of her previous boyfriends, but it wasn’t that weird if a split was amicable and mutual. It would’ve been frowned upon 20 years ago, but not in this day and age.

I too had been shocked when Michael told us that she’d been cheating on him and that he was going for a quick divorce before she could drain any more money out of him.

As it turned out, she’d only been with Michael for the money.

Hopefully, it would end much better with someone else.

Even if that someone else was Mika.

* * *

_{Mika’s POV} – Winter 1998-1999_

It was very kind of Michael to let me and the kids stay with him over the winter.

The arrangement would give my sister some breathing space as she was spending it with her own husband and children. Though she adored me and her nephews, I knew it would take up a lot of space to let us stay with her until the end of January when I had to get back to Woking for work.

Michael had a spacious home, but cozy enough to feel like it was an actual home and not just a part-time place to stay, like a hotel.

“Right. My bedroom is just down the hall. You three can pick from the remaining three bedrooms that I have. The bathroom is the white door over there.”

“Thank you again for allowing us to stay with you.” I spoke.

The Ferrari driver wove it away. “I have the space; you needed a space to stay for a bit and I definitely love to have your kids around. Win-win.”

I smiled. “True. And what do we say, boys?”

“Thank you.” the pair said, like a small choir.

“I think Seb might like the back garden.” Michael then mentioned. “I have a small swing there.”

Sebby looked at me with puppy dog eyes, making me laugh. “Of course you can go, but be careful. I don’t want you to break any bones.”

“Yes daddy.” and my youngest went to the garden.

With my oldest, I started unpacking our bags.

As I was placing some clothes of Kimi’s on a shelf, I heard my youngest son squealing from the garden. I opened the window that looked out over the field of grass and peeked my head outside.

Michael was pushing Seb forward on the swing, and my boy was definitely loving it.

I smiled and further unpacked the bags.

“Does this mean we’ll stay here more often?” Kimi asked.

I blinked. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because you like mister Schumacher.” he said it like it was a matter of fact.

I have to admit, I do feel like there is a strong bond between the pair of us. “I don’t know Kimi, I really don’t. We’ll see in the future, alright.”

My oldest raised an eyebrow but didn’t question me further.

I definitely have to figure out what the hell I’m feeling for Michael, preferably before I’m back due in Woking.


End file.
